1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to method and apparatus for the direct conversion of solar energy to alternating current power by an active spinning mini-optics system. This system utilizes a dynamic spinning ensemble of mini-mirrors to both concentrate and modulate rays from the sun onto a photovoltaic collector array. The spinning of mini-reflectors with superimposed dc bias produces alternating current (ac) with substantially higher power output than the direct current (dc) power resulting from the direct incidence of sunlight on the photovoltaic collector. Due to an ever growing shortage of conventional energy sources, there is an increasingly intense interest in harnessing solar energy. A limiting factor in the utilization of solar energy has been the high cost of power conversion from dc to ac.
This invention provides a low cost means for achieving affordable solar energy by greatly reducing the cost of solar concentrators which increase (concentrate) the density of solar energy incident on the solar energy converter and concurrently produce ac. For example, for the purpose of generating electricity, a large area of expensive solar cells and their dc to ac conversion equipment may be replaced by a small area of high-grade photovoltaic solar cells operating in conjunction with the inexpensive intelligent spinning mini-optics concentrator of this invention. Thus the instant invention can contribute to the goal of achieving environmentally clean energy on a large enough scale to be competitive with conventional energy sources.
This invention is less expensive than conventional solar photovoltaic systems for three reasons. First it produces ac directly without the need for expensive auxiliary dc to ac conversion equipment. Second due to miniaturization, the amount of material needed for the concentrating optical system is much less. Third, because the mini-optical solar concentrator is light-weight and flexible, it can easily be attached to existing structures. This is a great economic advantage over all existing solar concentrators which require the construction of a separate structure and large guidance system to support and orient them to intercept and properly reflect sunlight. Such separate structures must be able to survive gusts, windstorms, earthquakes, etc. The instant invention utilizes existing structures which are already capable of withstanding such inclement vicissitudes of nature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor of this instant invention is the co-inventor of the patent application entitled, “Mini-Optics Solar Energy Concentrator” which was allowed for U.S. Patent on Apr. 22, 2003, but which has not issued as yet. This prior art application does not in any way deal with the production of alternating current power.
There are many prior art patents that deal with twisting balls (gyricon) displays or separable particle displays. These may be broadly catagorized as permanently pre-formed, and formable surface balls. Electric or magnetic fields are used to orient or move these polarized or charged balls. None of the prior art utilizes the balls to optically concentrate (focus) and modulate light as in the instant invention. Furthermore the prior art neither teaches nor anticipates application of the conversion of solar energy to electricity (ac or dc) or any other form of energy. These verities are evident from an examination of the prior art. A large representative sample of the prior art will now be enumerated and described. This together with the references contained therein constitutes a comprehensive compendium of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,332 issued to J. M. Crowley on May 19, 1998 deals with gyricon bi-colored balls whose reflectance is comparable with white paper. The object is to produce a monolayer gyricon display.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,783 issued to J. M. Crowley on Sep. 15, 1998 deals with gyricon bi-colored balls “having superior reflectance characteristics comparing favorably with those of white paper.” Again the objective is a display application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,805 issued to J. M. Crowley on Jun. 22, 1999 utilizes two sets of gyricon bi-colored balls “having superior reflectance characteristics comparing favorably with those of white paper” for display purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,091 issued to N. K. Sheridon and J. M. Crowley on Apr. 25, 2000 utilizes gyricon bi-colored cylinders. Again the objective is a display application.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,621 issued to E. Kishi, T. Yagi and T. Ikeda on Jun. 6, 2000 utilizes sets of different mono-colored polarized balls which are separable for a display device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,097,531 issued to N. K. Sheridon on Aug. 1, 2000 teaches a method for making magnetized elements (balls or cylinders) for a gyricon display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,588 issued to J. M. Jacobson on Sep. 19, 2000 describes a display device which uses mono-colored elements that are electronically addressable to change the pattern of the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,153 issued to N. K. Sheridon on Jan. 16, 2001 teaches apparatus for the purpose of a gyricon display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,192.890 B1 issued to D. H. Levy and J. -P. F. Cherry on Feb. 27, 2001 is for a changeable tattoo display using magnetic or electric fields to manipulate particles in the display.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,998 B1 issued to N. K. Sheridon on Apr. 3, 2001 teaches a method of addressing a display by a combination of magnetic and electric means. U.S. Pat. No. 6,262,707 B1 issued to N. K. Sheridon on Jul. 17, 2001 has a similar teaching for a gyricon display.
A large number of prior art devices have been described, all of which are directed at addressing and changing the pattern of a display device. While there are other such prior art teachings, none of them teaches or anticipates the instant invention.